


New Things Can Be Fun

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Jason and Shoma decide to spice things up in their sex life with a new toy.





	New Things Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a trip and just spent over two hours writing this instead of going out for dinner. I just ordered room service instead. Oh well, charges to the room are paid for by my company so why not? ENJOY THE PORN!

“Are you sure about this?” Shoma asked, biting his lip. Jason leaned over to kiss his lips and make him stip. “Sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Jason reminded him, sliding the blindfold off his eyes to look into them. “I’m sure about this but if you aren’t, we don’t have to.”

Shoma huffed out a breath. “No blindfold?” he asked, and Jason nodded, taking it off of him.

“Hands okay?” he asked, rubbing Shoma’s upper arms soothingly, tracing all the way to where his wrists were tied together above his head. 

“Yeah, they’re fine,” Shoma said, wiggling some. “I want to do this,” he said firmly. “I’m just- it’s different and new and I’m kind of scared.”

Jason’s heart ached and he leaned over, kissing Shoma sweetly. “Why are you scared? It won’t hurt you. I promise. I would never hurt you,” he said, rubbing his stomach soothingly.

Shoma rolled his eyes. “You know me. I’m a nervous wreck when I have to order food in English at a restaurant. What if I do something embarrassing, like come immediately?” he whined. “Oh my God, I’d never live it down.”

Jason tutted. “You think I’d make fun of you for something that hot?” he asked pointedly. He slid a hand down to stroke Shoma’s half-hard cock, teasing him to fullness. “Baby, I love you. If you don’t want to do this just tell me. We can stop right now.” He kissed his jaw. “Or I can just blow you like this, where you can’t move.”

Shoma gave a soft moan. “No, I want to,” he mumbled. He turned his head, seeking Jason’s lips and Jason kissed him. He licked his lips, looking into Jason’s eyes. “Promise you won’t laugh no matter what happens?”

“Sho,” he said in a low voice. “Laughing is the last thing I’ll do. You are the hottest man I’ve ever been with. I just want to make you feel good.”

Shoma moaned as Jason rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock. “You always make me feel good.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “Okay. Do it. I want to do it.”

Jason shuddered, already imagining how good it was going to be. He was rock solid just thinking about it, so he stroked himself a few times, just to relieve the pressure a little, as he reached over to the item they had bought just for this night: a vibrator designed specifically for prostate stimulation. It was still shaped vaguely like a cock, but it was curved in the right say for the best results. Jason had talked about them getting Bluetooth sex toys for when they were apart, since they could be used anywhere in the world, but Shoma was the one who suggested they just try sex toys at all to start with. Neither of them were into that sort of thing – yet – so they didn’t have experience. Shoma barely had any experience at all when their friendship changed into something more.

The night they were silver and bronze at Four Continents, they went to Jason’s hotel room to celebrate with snacks and video games, but something about the adrenaline made him bold and he kissed Shoma when he smiled at him. He had thought about kissing Shoma before, but it just felt right. That night, they ended up doing more than just kissing. Jason could still remember how Shoma awkwardly jerked him off and admitted after that he had never touched another guy before that way and had only slept with a girl one time. They took it easy at first, but now, a year and a half later, they were very comfortable with sex. They just wanted to try spicing it up, especially when they were apart so often. The sex toys could really make their skype dates more exciting. 

Now, however, they were trying something new. The kit they bought also came with stuff to tie him up and blindfold him, so Shoma suggested they try it all. However, Jason wasn’t shocked that Shoma didn’t like the blindfold. He liked seeing Shoma’s pretty eyes better anyways. “Alright, I’m just gonna play with you a little first, okay?” Jason stroked his thick, strong thigh. “Just ease you into it.”

Shoma nodded, biting his lip again only to release it this time without needing to be prompted. “Okay. I’m good with this part at least.” He smiled teasingly. “Your fingers are a lot bigger than mine. They feel good.”

Jason smirked and grabbed the lube. He nudged Shoma’s legs apart and Shoma made a show of wiggling his hips and putting his feet on the bed. Jason sighed at the sight of Shoma spread out just for him. “It’s so hot that I’m the only man who gets to see you this way,” he said, and Shoma snickered.

“Your possessive streak is showing,” he teased, only to gasp slightly when Jason slid two fingers into him. “Mmmmmm.” He hummed happily as Jason teased him. His arms flexed and Jason knew he wanted to touch himself. It was kind of hot. Jason rubbed at Shoma’s thigh as he fingered him slowly, not giving him what he wanted but just enjoying the way his body responded. “Jason,” he murmured, sighing. “Mmmm, that’s good,” he said, and Jason crooked his fingers. “There!” Shoma gasped, shuddering some as Jason expertly teased his prostate. 

Jason kept teasing him until Shoma’s cock lay thick and heavy against his belly, so hard he was dripping precum. “I’m gonna make you come without touching you,” he said and Shoma looked at him, eyes going wide.

“Wait, what?” he asked, then whined. “Jason, that’s not even possible, is it?”

Jason smirked. “Oh Baby, you have no idea.” He leaned over to kiss Shoma, who whimpered against his lips. “Don’t worry. If it gets to be too much, just tell me, I’ll blow you and let you come down my throat.” 

“Oh my God, don’t say things like that,” Shoma groaned. “You’re a tease.”

“Only for you,” Jason said with a smirk. He sat back on his knees, ignoring the way Shoma was glaring at him for taking so long, and carefully checked that the vibrator was working and that the battery compartment was fully closed. He then got the lube and made sure not to get lube on the handle so he could still hold onto it. He took his time on purpose, because Shoma’s pissed off cause he’s horny pout was too cute. “Alright! Party time,” he said, and Shoma rolled his eyes.

“Why do I love you, you giant dork?” he mumbled.

“Because I’m cute and you like my smile,” Jason teased him and Shoma scoffed.

“I like you better when you- Shit!” Jason slid the vibrator into him in one push. It wasn’t as big as his cock, but it was bigger than two fingers were, so Shoma was a little overwhelmed. “Warning next time,” he said, voice shaky.

Jason frowned. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, but I wasn’t expecting it,” Shoma said. He wiggled some, flexing his thighs. “Okay, okay,” he said, humming. “I’m ready.”

Jason rubbed his stomach, tracking his abs as he slowly fucked him with the vibrator. “I’ll give you a second before I turn it on,” he said, and Shoma nodded. He licked his lips and sighed as Jason fucked him. “Is it good?”

Shoma nodded. “Yeah. The shape feels good. It’s touching everywhere it should. Mmmmm, I like that,” he said and Jason stroked himself slowly, in time with the vibrator fucking Shoma’s ass. He loved the way Shoma’s eyes grew heavy when he was feeling good. “Jason,” he sighed softly and Jason was reminded that, yeah sex was great, but Shoma loved him, too. He loved the way Shoma said his name like that, just a happy sigh, like the feeling he was having was only something Jason could give him. Jason was lucky to have Shoma. Shoma could get anybody, but he picked Jason. 

Jason wanted to make him feel so good he never wanted to pick anybody else. “I’m gonna do it now, okay?”

Shoma nodded. “Okay,” he said, swallowing nervously. “I trust you.”

“Thank you,” Jason said, and then watched Shoma’s face eagerly as he pressed the button. 

He was not disappointed. Shoma’s eyes flew wide and he whined, body bowing. “Oh fuck!” He squeaked and jerked his hips. “Jason!” Jason put a hand on his lower stomach, holding him as he started to fuck him with the vibrator. “Nnnnnng, fuck, fuck, Jason, Ah!” Shoma shuddered. “Oh my God, that’s- it’s. Ah ah, ah.”

Jason moaned, watching him squirm. “Is it okay? Do you need me to stop?”

“No!” Shoma cried quickly. “Holy fuck don’t stop. Oh my God,” he cried, eyes wide and wild. “Shit, shit, shit,” he panted. Jason felt a flare of satisfaction in his belly and he stroked himself as he fucked Shoma. After a moment, he shifted and pressed the toy upwards some and Shoma actually screamed. “JASON!” He panted, chest heaving. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jason could see his eyes watering and he tried to rub his face on his arm but couldn’t. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” 

“I think I can get a better reaction than that,” Jason said, looking down and changing the setting to pulsations instead of vibration, and he pushed it deep inside of Shoma, who whined and shuddered. 

“J-Ja- I-“ Shoma was losing the ability to speak words and Jason had never been more turned on in his entire life. Jason put it back to vibration and fucked him faster with it and Shoma’s eyes went glassy and he just panted, moaning helplessly. Shoma didn’t manage any full words, just sounds and whining and moaning. He got louder, crying out when Jason turned the vibration up higher, and his legs shook violently. Jason had to hold his hips down so he couldn’t pull away from him, but his upper body and legs were shuddering violently. Jason watched his slack jaw and dazed eyes and was absolutely astonished by how this was affecting Shoma, but it was also the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

“You’re so hot, fuck,” Jason moaned. He gave up stroking himself and moved to look down at Shoma’s cock. It was twitching and he knew from how tight his balls were he was going to come soon. “Come for me, baby,” he groaned, fucking him harder with the vibrator. 

Shoma whimpered and moaned, shaking his head. He didn’t seem to even know now to speak but it was clear he didn’t think he could come without being touched. Jason was gonna prove he could. He turned the vibrations up as high as it went and Shoma screamed again, whining and whimpering and almost crying. When Jason angled the vibrator right against his prostate, fucking him hard and fast with it, it was only a few moments more before Shoma let out a choked, stuttering groan and Jason looked down just in time to see him shooting thick ropes of cum all over himself, painting his stomach and even his chest. He didn’t stop until Shoma’s cock stopped twitching and Shoma tried to close his legs. He turned the vibrator off and Shoma shuddered. He carefully pulled it out of him and set it aside. “Baby? Fuck you’re so hot. You were so good for me, Shoma,” he moaned. He rubbed at Shoma’s thighs as he knelt up, leaning over him. “You okay?”

Shoma licked his lips, eyes glazed as he looked up at the ceiling, not at Jason. “Mmmm,” he hummed and Jason chuckled. 

“Shoma? Are you okay?” he asked. He brushed the tears off his cheeks and leaned in to peck his lips. “You okay baby?” 

Shoma opened his mouth and whimpered. “I’m- yeah.” He smiled slowly, and then giggled. “Wow. Jason, I- that-“ He blushed even through the post-sex flush. “Hi,” he said and Jason grinned. 

“Good?” he asked, and Shoma nodded.

“Really good.”

Jason pecked his lips again. “I’m gonna untie your hands now,” he said, and he gently rubbed Shoma’s arms as he lowered them, removing the straps from around his wrists. Shoma grunted some, but didn’t seem to be in pain. “Are you alright, Sho?”

Shoma nodded, looking more coherent. “Thank you for talking me through my worries before,” he said. He looked at Jason with big, sappy eyes. “That was amazing. I can’t believe I was so anxious.”

Jason smiled and pulled Shoma into his arms. He lay on his side, curling his arm around Shoma to hold him. “I told you it would be good,” he said, kissing him sweetly.

Shoma hummed into the kiss, breaking it to look down. “Wait, I need to take care of you,” he said, and Jason shook his head.

“It’s fine. You need me to cuddle you right now. That was intense and I’m not that selfish,” he said, and Shoma just huffed and pushed Jason over onto his back. “Shoma, what are you-“

“Shut up, it’s not selfish to want to come when you’re rock fucking hard,” he said. He lay on Jason’s chest and kissed his chin. “Fuck me. I’m too tired to do anything else for you.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Shoma, you have to be sensitive.”

“So? Just means it’ll feel good even if I’m definitely not gonna come again,” Shoma argued. He sat up half-way and reached back. Jason grunted as Shoma stroked him, getting him wet with precum, and then slid his ass back until he could push back onto the head, still wet and stretched from the vibrator. Shoma then lay back down and grumbled. “Come on, I’m too tired to ride you.”

Jason groaned and rolled his eyes. “If you let me hurt you-“

“Shut up and fuck me, Brown,” Shoma huffed, and Jason just snorted and shifted, planting his feet so he could thrust into Shoma. Shoma whimpered but otherwise didn’t complain. He just laid his head into the crook of Jason’s neck, holding onto him lazily as he kissed his neck and collarbone while Jason slowly filled him. Jason held him around the hips and by one thigh as he fucked him gently. “You can go harder,” Shoma mumbled and Jason just smiled and turned to kiss his hair.

“No need, I was so fucking close this won’t take much,” he said, and Shoma just sighed, moaning softly with each thrust. Jason felt him dig his shudder a little and hoped it really did feel good and he wasn’t letting Jason hurt him. 

True to his word, it only took at the most two minutes before he thrust a few hard, fast thrusts that jostled Shoma a little, and then groaned hard as he came, squeezing a handful of Shoma’s thigh as pleasure washed over him. “Fuuuuuuck,” he groaned, and Shoma whimpered against his throat. 

“I love the way it feels when you come in me. So dirty but so hot,” Shoma moaned softly against his neck. “It’s like some dirty part of my brain is saying ‘yeah, that’s proof he’s yours because he came inside of you’.”

Jason panted and groaned. “Fuck, that’s so filthy, you kinky little bastard,” he said, but kissed shifted enough so that Shoma could raise his head and they could kiss. Shoma whimpered into his mouth when he pulled out of him and then sighed. “Mmmm. Thank you for letting me take care of you tonight, and thank you for taking care of me, too,” Jason murmured.

Shoma hummed. “You made me come so hard I almost blacked out, I should be thanking you,” he said. He yawned really big suddenly and Jason grinned.

“There’s my sleepy Shoma.” He rolled them over and laid Shoma on his back. He kissed him sweetly again. “Alright. I’m gonna go get something to clean us up with. I’ll be right back and we can go to bed.”

Shoma nodded sleepily. “If I fall asleep before you’re back, just in case, I love you, Jason.”

Jason smiled down at him, his heart glowing with warmth. “I love you too, Shoma.”

Sure enough, when he cleaned up and washed the vibrator, he got back with a warm, wet cloth to clean Shoma up with and he was already snoring his tiny, adorable little snores. Jason gently cleaned him up and then tucked him into the covers. When he got back from the bathroom and slid into bed with Shoma, Shoma just snuggled unconsciously against him, his hands searching for Jason’s waist even in his sleep. Jason hugged him back and smiled, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against his boyfriend’s hair.


End file.
